Choice
by Tehninja11
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are engaged and he just moved in with her for her protection but, when weird things keep happening to Lucy and someone brings something up that happened in the past between natsu and another girl he will have a tough choice to make.My first story yay! Rated T just to be safe NatsuxLucy later on (Hence the romance genre)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story hope you like it. constructive criticism is welcomed and expected. this took FOREVER to come up with I had 0 inspiration so enjoy. sorry if the characters get a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters but however I do own the plot **

It was a normal day in Magnolia Lucy Heartfilia just woke up and like always, found Natsu in her bed. He had been sleeping there more and more often once they started dating. Lucy quickly got some clothes and went to take a shower and decided to just let him sleep. Yesterday was an eventful day so no wonder he was so tired. Yesterday Lisanna came back from Edolas AND Natsu proposed to Lucy. Of course Lucy said yes. After that the whole guild had a party and everyone was happy. With the exception of one sad person. (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you who until later chapters :P)

…...

TIME SKIP. NATSU AND LUCY JUST GOT TO THE GUILD.

As soon as they walked into the guild Natu went to pick on Gray for not wearing clothes and Lucy went to her spot at the bar where Mira, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Erza were talking. "Hi soon to be " Mira said with a smirk. "Oh, come on Mira leave her alone. The weddings not even decided yet." Teased Cana. " Leave me alone you guys." complained the celestial mage. Just then a table came flying towards the blond. But, right before it hit her it turned to ash and fell to the ground. Then a very ticked off Nastu went stomping over to where Jet and Droy were fighting but, they both swore it wasn't them and Elfman backed them up. "Then who the heck threw that? You two are the only ones fighting other then me and stripper! I swear when I find out who the heck tried to hurt my lucy they are going to pay and I don't care who they are!" yelled Natsu as everyone tried to calm down the tickeded off dragon slayer before he murdered anybody. The only thing that got Natsu to calm down was when he noticed he was scaring Lucy. He went over, made sure she was ok and went back to picking on Gray like nothing ever happened. "darn it he noticed the table before it hit her" said an annoyed young mage standing in the corner. "Who said that?" said Gajeel as he went to tell Natsu what he just heard. "I know I heard it too you're not the only one with sensitive hearing" said the now even more annoyed fire mage.

"You're just paranoid" said the celestial spirit mage as she tried to calm down the angry dragon slayer. "No I'm not! Gajeel heard it and Wendy probably did two." as he looked at both of them and they nodded their heads. "Who would ever try to hurt Lucy? I mean she was my love rival but I never tried to seriously injure her." said the water mage.(A/N in my story Juvia does NOT refer to herself in the third person but you can probably deal with it)

"We need to keep Lucy under 24 hour protection in case they try to attack again" said Natsu. Everyone agreed except Lucy because she wanted privacy. "What about when I go home? I can't live at the guild." asked the blond mage. "Well I guess since you two are getting married then we will move Natsu in with you come on guys let's start now" ordered Mira and before either one could protest all the guys in the guild were going to get the stuff from Natsu's house (only the important stuff like clothes, money, pictures etc.). When they were done they brought Lucy and Natsu to their apartment to show them how it looked since they moved a lot of stuff. Lucy had to admit, for a bunch of guys they were pretty good at designing apartments. "wow" is all the couple could say. Everyone except Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy left. Gray gave Natsu and Lucy a tour around the small apartment just give them an idea where everything was. During the tour since Natsu was in shock (we should all know Natsu HATES change) Gray was dragging him around and now his arm was starting to hurt. So, to snap him out of it Gray put his arm around Lucy and that was all it took to bring Natsu back to his senses. He quickly shot a fireball at Gray and said "back off stripper and get your own girlfriend.". With that Natsu put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and Gray went home laughing his butt off over how protective Natsu could be over Lucy.

About an hour after Gray left Lucy was working on her novel and Natsu was playing with Happy when the door opened. Natsu thought nothing of it just that the person across the hall accidentally bumped it going into their own apartment. He went to close and lock the door when he saw a dog in the doorway. Before he could do anything the dog ran right past him and started attacking Lucy. He went into the room she was in and saw a lot of blood. "Happy hurry up and go get Wendy as fast as you can she is probably still at the guild HURRY" yelled Natsu as he tried to get rid of the dog. Just then the mysterious dog ran off and Natsu rushed Lucy to the guild where hopefully Wendy or at least Mira still was to help Lucy.

**A/N: I Love cliffhangers! I will probably be slow on updates at first but get faster given time keep in mind this is my first story and if you have any suggestions I will try to fit them in somewhere in my story just leave it in a review and any questions do the same thing hope you liked the first chapter. P.S there will be a little more romance later on in the story between natsu and lucy but just fluff no lemos or whatever they call it I'm just a kid after all**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got this chapter done sooner than I expected so I decided to post it **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail blah blah blah (I don't get why we have to put these it's called **_**FAN**_** fiction for a reason)**

Natsu rushed Lucy to the guild where hopefully Wendy or Mira still was so they could help her. Natsu burst through the door and brought Lucy (she passed out from blood loss) to the infirmiry where he hoped Wendy could help her. She wasn't there but Mira was so she stitched up lucy while Natsu and Happy went to find Wendy.

The young sky dragon slayer was about to board a train to go on a mission when she heard someone call her name. "Wendy.". There it was again. she turned around to see who it was when Natsu and Happy landed right in front of her. "Lucy...guild...hurt...HELP!" He managed to say in between breaths. With that Wendy grabed Carla and they all flew back to the guild.

It took a good five minutes for them to get the guild. Once they did Natsu burst into the infirmiry while draging Wendy behind him. "Natsu get out we'll call you in when we're finished but, leave Wendy." Mira said with an angry yet sad look.

...

TIMESKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER

It had been half an hour since Natsu brought Wendy and now he was starting to worry. Mira had just came back from going to get an actual doctor. "What's in the bags?" Natsu asked Mira. "Just some extra blood for Lucy. The cuts were pretty bad and are now stiched up if you want to go in." she aswered kindly. "so what's the blood for?" he asked suspiciously. "Natsu" She said suddenly really serious "She lost a lot of blood from that dog there is still a small chance she won't pull through the night". After that he ran into the infirmiry and what he saw made him feel worse than how he does on had wires and attached to her and pretty much her whole body from head to toe had stitches. "luce..." was all he could say before a few tears started to form in his eyes.

After an hour Mira convinced him to lay down in one of the other beds in the infirmiry and go to sleep.

Morning rolled around and Natsu woke up really early. The only time he left Lucy's bedside was to go to the bathroom. Erza even tried taking him on an S class mission but, he wouldn't budge.

Finally after 4 long days lucy woke up."Luce, you're awake!" Natsu shouted he was so excited. "What do you mean? How long was I out?" Asked Lucy. "4 or 5 days you really had me worried" He said looking at the ground. "yeah poor lover boy wouldn't move and actualy started to cry at one point" Gray mocked walking in with Mira, Lisanna, and Erza. "Gray leave him alone we are _**not**_ going to fight in the infirmiry or _**you will be punished**_" Erza scolded. With that Gray walked out too scared by Erza to stay. "So, how ya' feelin'" Mira and Erza asked walking to where Lucy and Natsu were sitting. "ok I guess but, my right arm kind of hurts" She answered as she reached to touch her forearm "Don't touch." Natsu said as he grabed her hand before she touched her arm. "Hey idiot, didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with stitches." Lisanna said as she walked off. "Lisanna!" Mira shouted as she went out after her leaving Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. "oh! Lucy I forgot to tell you. while you were out cold Natsu gave the girls permission to start planing your wedding so you don't have to wait as long." Erza said proudly before leaving the 2 alone. Once Erza was out Natsu started helping lucy up out of bed. Before she could even take 1 step she fell back on to the bed. "can't walk?" Natsu asked her. "Nope." she replied. Right after she said that Natsu picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the door.

**A/N: I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I expected any questions, suggestions, and constuctive critisism leave it in a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update I had a lot of school work and then I went out of town and forgot my laptop so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have paused my hunt for Hiro Mashima so I do not own Fairy Tail. yet. **

When Natsu brought Lucy out of the infirmary they were surrounded by their guild mates and mobbed with questions. Every one was asking if Lucy was alright and what exactly happened. All the questions were really starting to piss Natsu off. Finally he snapped and shot a fire ball to clear their path and kept walking.

The walk home had been quiet until Lucy had decided to speak up. "Hey Natsu are you all right you're being awfully quiet?" "Yeah I'm fine it's just, for some reason Lisanna hasn't been acting like her self ever since she got back from Edolas." he said rather confused. "Oh" She said and for the rest of the walk back they were pretty quiet.

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy went home and now she is finally feeling good enough to go back to the guild.

Natsu had been going to the guild while she was stuck in bed but, only for a couple hours a day. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long in case something happened.

Natsu had gone to the guild half an hour ago and Lucy was at home getting ready to go.

* * *

Lucy had just walked in the guild and every thing was normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was having a drinking contest with Macao and Wakaba, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. "Hey guys." The spirit mage said sitting down at her spot at the bar."oh, so you're finally out and about." Mira said giving Lucy a drink. "Yeah but, where's Natsu?" questioned the blond."Oh he's..." and before she could finish what she was saying said dragon slayer was standing right behind the blond teen. "Hey Luce!" The pink haired dragon slayer half shouted. "Hey. I'm surprised you stopped fighting with Gray just to say hi." She said quizzically. "I didn't stop fighting I just beat the crap out of him really quickly once you got here." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

For the rest of the day that's pretty much all they did. Sat and talked to their guild mates. That is, until about 5:00 pm. Natsu and Lucy were getting ready to leave the guild when out of the corner of the guild came a big pink and green bird. The bird flew over and picked up Lucy by the back and _tried_ to fly , as soon as it picked up Lucy it heard:

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Heaven's wheel armor!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"

"Satan Soul!"

"Beast Soul!" and,

"Fire Dragon's brilliant flame!"

They all missed except Natsu's. His hit straight on and the _thing _was _NOT_ happy. But, instead of attacking Natsu back it threw Lucy (Who was luckily caught by Elfman) and flew off. It didn't notice that it was followed by Happy, Gray, Erza, Loke, (who came out when the bird flew off) Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Makorav. Natsu decided not to go for two reasons. One being in case it came back. The second being because he wanted to stay back to protect Lucy. He vowed to keep an eye on her 24/7.

Natsu had asked Mira to do two things for him. First he asked where Lucy was and then he asked her to have Reedus paint what the bird looked like so they could find it easier. "Lucy is with Levy getting something from the back and I'll have Reedus do the painting as soon as I find him but, at the moment I don't know where he is." Said the bar maid now back in human form."Oh, well I'm gonna get Luce and go home so just bring the painting to the apartment."Natsu said before running to the back of the guild to find his fiance

* * *

Mira had just found Reedus and it's been an hour since everyone left "Reedus there you are. I need you to paint what that bird looked like. Natsu told me to ask you." "OK just give me five minutes" He replied getting ready and trying to remember exactly what the bird looked like.

It had been five minutes and just like Reedus said he was done. Mira thanked him and quickly brought it to Natsu and Lucy's apartment. Natsu got one look at it and said "Wait...that's not just any bird that's..."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3 (I think...) P.S I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS JUST TOO LAZY TO UPDATE MY FAULT SO I DECIDE TO POST THIS NO MATTER WHAT. THIS IS ALSO GOING TO BE THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS CHAPTER I AM GOING TO PUT A SEQUEL AND BE DONE WITH THIS STORY SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE RUSHED SORRY;) ENJOY!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own fairy tail that would take too much effort.**

"Wait...that's not just any bird that's..." Was all Natsu said before he ran after a smell that he knew by heart.

"Well that was odd." Lucy said as she looked at the painting her self.

"You're right. I've been part of Fairy Tail longer than Natsu has and I can't even put my finger on who or what that was." Mira pointed out.

...

**BACK TO NATSU.**

He was running through the streets of a completely different town following a smell and he was getting close.

Natsu was right outside a bar and he could tell the person he was chasing was right burst through the door and everyone even the people that were drunk looked straight at him. But he ignored all of them and went straight up to the person he was looking for. Before the person could talk he punched them off the chair. He didn't want to hurt nakama but they had know what they did was wrong.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT LUCY" He yelled at the person that was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"What do you mean?" she said _trying_ to sound innocent. (Trying being the operative word.)

"OH YOU NOW WHAT I MEAN. YOU THREW THE TABLE, YOU WERE THE DOG, AND YOU WERE THE BIRD NOT EVEN AN HOUR AGO." He screamed at her now even more angry than before, using all his willpower not to punch her again.

"Okay I'll admit it...it was all me but at least I had a reason." She muttered half and said the other half normally.

"THEN WHAT WAS YOUR REASON. WHAT WAS YOUR REASON FOR TRYING TO KILL LUCY! AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD ONE BECAUSE IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR ANSWER THAN YOU CAN EXPECT ANOTHER PUNCH!" He yelled at the person in front of him, his whole body emitting flames.

"First calm down. Second I'm not telling you my reason you should already know that. Third I had a little bit of help from someone and his reason is, and I quote 'If I can't have Lucy, nobody can MWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*'" She explained to the some what calmed down dragon slayer.

"Just tell me who helped you and why you did it" The pink haired teen said staying as calm as he could.

"I'll give you a hint of who helped me. He isn't always at the guild and he can go by two different names." Was her answer as she stood up and Nastu sat down for a second since he was tired from using all most all his magic energy emitting fire."Look Lissanna,(one of the crooks is finally revealed) just tell me why you did it and who helped you so we can get things settled at the guild." The fire mage said completely calmed down. But, instead of responding **SHE KISSED HIM**! He shoved her off and headed straight to the door. When he reached the door he said "Lisanna I don't care if you like me or if you've had a crush on me since we were little but I have a fiance now you just need to get over it." And he left.

...

TiMe SkIp NeXt WeEk

Lisanna didn't leave Natsu alone. Even if he talked to her every day about how he was engaged now, she still wanted Natsu to be her's.

Lucy knew what was going on and tried to ignore it but it was becoming harder and day when she came out of the bathroom she saw Lissanna sitting on Natsu's lap and him trying to push her off but to no avail. Realizing Lucy was back Natsu called Erza and had her talk Lissanna and talk to her while he explained this to and upset Lucy. To make matters worse the wedding was next week and they still didn't know who helped Lissanna and her reason.(yeah they are all either really dense or really stupid to not know why Lissanna did what she did.)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NATSU AND LUCY'S WEDDING DAY (I'm just trying to hurry the story along)**

The guild was decorated a nice red and blue and bells hung over the door. Lucy, her brides maids Erza and Mira, and her Maid of Honer; Levy were in the back getting ready while Natsu, his Grooms Men Elfman and Gajeel, and his best man; Gray were in the front of the guild talking to everyone that was already there. Natsu a little nervous earlier but, after a pep talk from Gray he calmed down and was now getting ready to head up to the roof with every one for the ceremony. The Master was going to take the place of the priest and Loke was going to fill in for Lucy's dad. Afterwards every one was going to go inside for the reception and most likely fall asleep on the guild floor.

All the guests were seated and Natsu and the master were in place when the music started and people started coming out. First, Erza and Elfman. Then, Mira and Gajeel. Third, Levy and Gray, when they went Juvia started crying and calling Levy a love rival. And Lastly Loke and Lucy. When they got to where everyone else was all Natsu could think of was how beautiful he thought Lucy looked. He snapped out of it when Loke said "Treat her well idiot I'm trusting you with my place as her protector." "Don't have to tell me twice" Was his response followed by his usual smirk.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Natsu and Lucy in holy matrimony." the master started."...You know what Lucy and Natsu have known each other for such a long time and their relationship has been far different than most people so we are going to do this differently." Makorav decided after a minute of contemplating."Natsu, Do you love Lucy? If you do put that ring on her finger." He continued while pointing at the ring and of course, Natsu put the ring on her finger."Lucy, if you feel the same do the same" in which she did. "OK you two are now married you may kiss the bride" Natsu gladly did as told while everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN HOUR LATER

All the guests were walking around the guild talking eating drinking just having a good time. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, and Erza were all sitting at a table when Lissanna came up holding something shiny in her hand. "Natsu, do you know what this is?" she asked showing him an old looking promise ring he gave when they were little. "Yeah that's the ring I gave you when we were little kids. What about it?" was his response. "This is a promise ring. A promise ring means that you promise to marry the person you give it to when you grow up." said the youngest Strauss sister. "so we were kids it doesn't mean anything." The pink haired wizard all but growled. "It means that you and I have to get married because you made a promise. So bye, bye Lucy." she said as Lucy ran out of the guild in tears going to god knows where with Levy following her.

With that Natsu was left with a choice. To stick to his promise he made to Lissanna and give up his one true love. Or, Stay with Lucy and go back on his word. The only problem is either way someone would be hurt. So, he did the only thing he saw fit. He snatched the ring that he had given to Lissanna and melted it. Once it was melted and the magma was in his stomach he said "Look Lissanna, maybe I liked you as a kid but, that was the past and this is the present. And, I love Lucy now so bye." he than waved and followed Lucy's scent to their apartment and found her sitting on her bed crying and he couldn't help himself from going up and hugging her tight.

And that's how their night ended. Them sitting on their bed hugging with her bawling her eyes out. It was obvious to her that she was who he chose.

**A/N: I'm going to do one more chapter as a sequel. But I have a question. For my next story should it be a Fairy Tail/ Soul Eater crossover or A Fairy Tail/ Blue exorcist crossover leave an answer in the reviews or leave an answer in the poll on my account once it is up. I would really appreciate you opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:This chapter is going to be the last one. It takes place 4-5 years for the late update I've just been really lazy lately**

**heres a little chart so the story will make a little more sense.**

**Natsu and Lucy: Married**

**Gajeel and Levy: Engaged**

**Gray and Juvia: Married**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail**

Lucy and Juvia sat at the bar watching their husbands and kids play in the area Mira had set a side for the children. "MOMMY" yelled a blond haired 4 year old fire dragon slayer as he ran up to Lucy."What is it Haru" The spirit mage asked her son."Daddy and uncle Gray are fighting...again." Just as he said that a splittting 4 year old image of Gray came running over and hid behind Juvia.

"NATSU GRAY" Yelled Lucy. This stopped the two brawling mages dead in their tracks."Y-y-y-yes Luce?" Natsu said cautiosly."How many times have Juvia and I told you two not to fight in front of Haru and Kory?" right when Lucy said "fight" Erza went over and punched Gray and Natsu over the head."NO MORE FIGHTING FROM YOU TWO" She said rather loudly and walked off. when she left Juvia felt a tug on her skirt. "Mommy did auntie Erza kill daddy and Uncle Natsu?" came Kory's small voice. "No sweetie they'll be fine in about five minutes. For now why don't you and Haru go ask Aunt Mira for a snack." the water mage replied in a soft, gentle voice. What she didn't know is that just like their dads Haru and Kory hated each other.

Instead of going to Mira for a snack Kory and Haru decided to fight in the back of the guild. "Hey fire boy your dads stupider than his hair color" Kory yelled to Haru. "Yeah well at least my dad can keep his clothes on." he said and shot a little fire ball at the young water mage. The little boy countered by knocking over Haru with a big wave right before their dads came out looking for them. "What are you two doing out here and why is Haru on the ground soaking wet?" asked the ice make striper who was wearing nothing but boxers. "no reason," they said in unison. "well, let's go back inside and dry off," asked the pinkette.

When they got back inside Gray started to wonder more about what the young boys were doing out back alone."Yo pinky get your ass over here," He yelled as said pinky walked over looking pissed off. "what is it ice princess?" asked the fire dragon slayer. As they talked and argued the young boys decided that they were tired off people thinking they were the best of friends. So they went onto the stage and gave an anouncement that shocked some people and sounded normal to most people. "We need to say something" Haru started. "We hate eachother" Kory finished wanting to cut to the chase. The rest of the night was filled with fights, yelling, groundings, and tears.

**A/N: I know a long wait for a short chapter but I was getting sick and tired of writing a story that wasn't going any where. On April 25 I am starting my new story it will either be Blue exorcist/Fairy Tail or Soul Eater/Fairy Tail leave a review, PM me or vote on my profile which one you prefer to see and/or would like to read. THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER AND NO I AM NOT MAKING A SEQUEL! if you would like to write your own ending feel free but PLEASE credit me for the real story**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Im just adding this chapter to clear something up. I know I said I was going to start another story about 2 months ago but I had to go to my grandpa's house for a month as punishment for breaking my brother's arm while we were fighting and while down there my mom didn't let me have my laptop. Then, when i got back I got gravely ill and have been in and out of the hospital for the last month and had no time to write any fanfics. But, I'm better for the most part and will start my next story ASAP sorry for the long wait.


End file.
